moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvermoon Magistrate
('''Note: '''This is still a Work in Progress, some things will end up changed around, fixed, or rewritten completely) The Silvermoon Magistrate is non-guild, but an organization on the Horde side. An organization strictly for the Magisters of Silvermoon City and strictly Blood Elf only. The exact time in history to when the Magistrate ascended into authority is still unknown. Speculation through some documents found covered in dust make many believe that they came about during the founding of Quel'Thalas. However, they hold Silvermoon's top authority to all the things that pertain magic, knowledge of all Arcane, for many years and more to come. The Magistrate seems a bit above the Political divide with in the city, and as they may be supportive to the other factions, such as Farstriders and Blood Knights, there is always a bit of tension with the three. However, the magisters are the creators of the Blood Knights, and seem to be rather supportive in their mindset. Out of Character Description ---- This Organization, though already holding strong presence in game as both diplomatic and magical, the lack of communication between Magi seems broken. While we have groups that are independent and interact with each other, there has been a noticeably lack in interaction between the Sin'dorei Magistrate and other Organizations with in the Silvermoon. While in an Out of Character tense, Zyra'lith and a few others have noticed this lack of communication in this. While the feel of interesting political and educational roleplay can come out of this, we encourage others to participate and interact with the magistrate as much as possible. Four Laws of Magic ---- Magic is Powerful.'' '' Magic in Azeroth is the difference between a slave and a master, a foot soldier and king. Few races and nations can operate without powerful mages and warlocks. The use of arcane magic is growing; historically, each time this has happened before, a great disaster shortly follows. However, even though the history of the arcane is well known, mages and their patrons invariably come to the same self-serving conclusion: It won't happen to them. Magic is Corrupting.'' '' Magic corrupts the soul; if the humblest person in Azeroth became a practitioner of the arcane, by the time the practitioner reached the higher levels in their art, all traces of her humble roots would be lost. Magic breeds pride and arrogance. Magic corrupts the body; it ages the caster before their time and hastens the blight that the world inflicts on things fair and beautiful. Those who claim that only Necromancy and Fel Magic have a corrupting influence are fooling themselves. Magic is an Addiction.'' '' When one feels the power of an arcane spell coursing through one's body as it's being cast, resisting the urge to cast it again is difficult. Frequent use leads to a desire for more and, eventually, to a desire for the evil fel energy. Magic attracts the Twisting Nether Like Flies to Honey.'' '' The Burning Legion has invaded Azeroth three times, drawn by the power of the Well of Eternity and those who employ it. Magic is a literal gateway drug that allows dark titans such as Sargeras to bring evil influences to the world. Those who employ arcane magic must deal with demons and other servants of the Twisting Nether. Schools of Magic ---- Abjuration - one who specializes in abjuration would be known as an abjurer. Conjuration - one who specializes in conjuration is known as a conjurer. Divination - one who specializes in divination would most likely be known as a diviner. Necromancy* (aka necromantic magic)- one who specializes in necromancy is known as a necromancer. Enchantment - one who specializes in enchanting is known as an enchanter. Transmutation - one who specializes in transmutation would be known as a transmuter. Evocation - one who specializes in evocation is known as an evoker. Illusion - one who specializes in illusion is known as an illusionist. Universal - Spell falls under all eight categories. Not a true school. * Necromancy will not be taught. Magi can not teach this, only Warlocks can. However, should a Warlock teach this particular magic and is found out, the political side as well as maintaining the safety of the Magistrate and the citizens of Silvermoon will show in trial. In Character Ranks ---- =Grand Magister= While there is only one Grand Magister with in Silvermoon City, this position is strictly NPC and goes directly to Grand Magister Rommath. No others should hold the title Grand Magister/Magistrix officially. With in a guild is one thing, however, in general this title is nonexistent to those who are not Rommath. =The Council of Three= The Council of Three are the Player heads of the Magistrate. The highest of the Magistrate just under the Grand Magister. The three players act as check and balance of the knowledge among the Magistrate. Each Council member has one Judicial Magi under them. The Council of Three makes the final judgment with in the Magistrate, due to the Grand Magister being NPC. Why bother him with petty things? Being the figure heads of the Magistrate, these three swear a commitment to never endanger the well being of Silvermoon, Quel'thalas, and it's people. Never to relay secrets to enemies of their land, and be patient to political ties within the Horde. In other words: The Council of Three are the Liaisons of the Magistrate. =The Judicial Magisters= The Judicial Magisters are just that. They are the judge and jury of the Magistrate when matters are to small for the Council to be involved with. These are assigned by Council Members. Being a Judicial member has it's responsibilities as well. Just like the Council, they swear a commitment to never endanger the livelihood of their people and to right the wrongs that are committed against Quel'Thalas and the Magistrate. In most cases, these Judicial Magisters will be accompanied by at least one Council Member within hearings against another. =Educational Personal= The Educational Personal will be pulled together of Eight Magisters. These Eight will act as teachers and test givers to Apprentices and other who wish to expanded their education and to rise above in ranks and knowledge. This rank does not require a commitment testimony, only a sighed paper that they are held responsible for any damage that will cause hard to their people and their alliances. =Other Titles= Magister / Magistrix - High-ranked magi with the most authority. These magi will be tutors to the lower levels, hold say in political meetings, allowed as jury while attending a hearing with the Judicial Magisters. They will also take part as lisiasons to other guilds with in Quel'Thalas and with in the Horde. Arcanist, Conjurers,abjurer, diviner. enchanter. transmuter. evoker. illusionist.Sorcerer '' - A middle-ranked mage, with a slight amount of authority. Often their titles will ascend with them to a Magister level. ''Apprentice - A newly inducted member into the order, or just a new student learning the ways of magic. =Ranks= ---- Leader Grand Magister Rommath Council of Three - Magistrix Zyra'lith Emberstorm - Magistrix Alliana Duskwither (On Trial) - Judicial Magisters - Glaerun Spellshadow - Lord Izulde Netherstar - Vaylana Duskwhisper Educational Personal -Assistant Professor Raia Emberstorm - - - - - - - Known Magister/Magistrix - Magister Ventus Sunshade Shalandael - Magister Vynidarian Arash'altair Known Arcanists Known Apprentices =Out of Character Information= ---- (This will be constantly updated) This will be a Mage and Warlock only Magistrate. However, Warlocks that participate will have to denounce their Warlock ways (I.E. Demons, etc). We recognize that people do Roleplay Magisters while Out of Character being Warlocks. Should you wish to fill the spot or be added to the roster here on the Wikia, please contact Zyralith (username) in game to set up an In Character meeting. You can usually find her standing in Farstriders' Square or near the Spire. Meetings will be announced later on in a separate event on Wikia and other forums as well. Questions Why are there no "Arch-Mage" ranks? This is not an Alliance Organization. The Magistrate does not acknowledge "Arch-Mage" ranks like the Humans. The only Sin'dorei that holds the "Arch-Mage" title is the Leader of the Sunreavers, Arch-Mage Aethas Sunreaver. This is only because he was part of the Council of Six, which is part of a Human Organization. “Why can't I be a Grand Magister/Magistrix?” This title is only reserved for Rommath. As explained above. There is no issues in you being a Grand anything with in your guild, but in a political standing among others, there is only one Grand Magister. “Can I be a Battle Mage?” '' You can be, it will fall under Known Magister/Magistrix unless we get a lot of people interested in just that title, then I can add it to the roster. ''“Can I be a High “title”? Right now? No, in the future, yes. Not even the council are called High Magister/Magistix or High Conjurer, etc. Any more questions, contact me here or in game at Zyralith. If it is a common question, I will copy and past I here. Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Organizations Category:Mages Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations